


The Prince and the Gypsy

by BloodatDawn666



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: (Gypsy!)Clint, (Prince!)Loki, Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Daemons, Dessert & Sweets, M/M, Odin is a prick, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodatDawn666/pseuds/BloodatDawn666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His Dark Materials AU. Loki and Clint meet and they quickly fall in love with one another. Clint doesn't get to stay near Jordan Collage for long though as his group needs to move on, but will they be separated before their time by the gobblers?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sweets and Politics

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was not betaed if there is an error I will happily fix it.

"Clint!" Clint ignored the rather loud whisper coming from his daemon flying next to him. Who's medium sized golden hawk at the moment, though all his forms were all birds a finch was the second most common and then he occasionally turned into a sparrow. Clint was walking over the tables in the dinning room covered in expensive white table cloth that he was tracking mud all over. It had been set with white china plates with gold painted design. On top of them sat matching bowls for soup or maybe salad Clint could never really tell the difference even if everyone he met who knew what each dish was used for told him there was a difference. Though in fairness he had only met a hand full of those people and he thought most of them were jerks. Silverware was lined up to Timbuktu, there had to be seven different types of silverware at least. Clint never did understand why people needed seventeen different forks, spoons, and knives. Tiny white and yellow flowers were set in a bouquet in the center of the table every few feet. He had never seen anything anything like it but it smelled oddly of coffee. Not that it was a coffee plant but that it had been transported in the same cargo ship as coffee making him think it was from a tropical place. He looked at the crystal wine glasses perfectly clear and clean able to see right through them as if there wasn't a glass there at all. 

"Man these people live like kings." After that he heard a chuckle from behind him, Clint turned quickly. Startled, he nearly tripped over his own two feet but he was grabbed by the collar before he could fall. Held up my the mysterious chuckler, he blinked and he looked over into the green eyes of his savior. The owner of those eyes was a boy dressed in soft green cloths with gold linings, his hair was a raven black that fell down and curled up at his shoulders. "Ahh..." Clint let out an uncertain noise as his demon froze landing on the table and then was encircled by a dark grey cat hissing at him. 

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone." Clint couldn't help but let out a breath of relief. "Now get down before you actually do break something."The strangers voice was silky smooth and charming. Clint felt like he could get lost in that voice for hours and never know what happened. 

"Right." Clint rubbed the back of his neck and he carefully picked his way through the maze of table decorations and down to the ground and then looked over to unknown boy. He motioned for him to follow as he walked along the dining tables towards the kitchens. 

"So why where you out here? And why so late? It's dangerous out there especially for a gypsy kid." 

"Heh you think I'm scared of the gobblers!" Clint protested he knew why the other thought it was dangerous but everyone knew at this point. 

"It's not a matter if your scared or not. It's a matter of what can actually happen." Clint huffed a little at him. 

"I wanted some sweets." He answered to the boys original question. 

"Ah a noble cause but I don't think it's worth your life." 

"So what you're going to send me away?" Clint huffed and crossed his arms. 

"Hevens no, you won't bee leaving until light. There is a sofa in my room you can sleep there." He said and he moved for the kitchen gathering cookies and chocolate. 

"Oh yeah this is the good stuff. We never get anything like these." Clint said smirking and looking over the food. Loki smirked a little and raised an eyebrow. 

"Never?" 

"I mean I've had some but only when we go into big cities which is never." 

"I see well then you are missing out." Loki said and he smiled. "I also have a hidden box of sea taffy in my room." 

"What!? Really!?"

"Yeah, now keep it down don't want to wake any one." He moved for the dorms across the halls of Jordan collage decorated with beautiful and well scented flowers that would attract humming birds and butterflies. Clint walked along and he felt a hand touch the feathers on one of his arrows. "Are you good?" 

"One of the best," Clint smirked looking over him. "I hunter." 

"Ah I see..."

"Though people who aren't gypsy's have seen me shoot for shows. There was a time when I used to be known as the greatest sharp shooter around..." 

"I remember a few years back their was a roomer of some kid sharpshooter under an alias . Eagle...Finch? It was some kind of bird something." 

"Hawkeye." 

"Yeah that's right." Clint sighed and looked down his Daemon coming to rest on his shoulder. 

"Those were the good old days."

"What happened." 

"Found out the group I was running with weren't on the up and up you know. They were con artists and thieves." 

"And what about now?" 

Clint rubbed at his shoulder where he knew a bruise had to be. "I mean it's not perfect but you know." Loki frowned and eyed him. 

"Why not leave again?" 

"I mean if it was a few months ago I probably would but now with Gobblers...besides their not all bad like Ma. It's just... you know..." 

"Hmmm." He nodded a little and looked over. 

"How long are you supposed to be staying?" 

"I dunno a week maybe?" 

"You could stay here with me during that time." Clint blinked and looked over. 

"Well I don't think I could stay but I would like to see you again." Loki looked over Clint and then nodded. 

"Then you will there is a dinner coming up soon and I would like a date." Clint blinked and looked over. 

"And you wanna take a gypsy kid? I mean I don't look nice or even have any nice clothes." 

"That could all be arranged." Clint blinked and he looked over and nodded. 

"Alright." Eventually the boy reached his room and he walked over to a table picking up a small box. Clint sat down on the sofa cris cross cling then joined him sitting down more regally. 

"Wait I don't even think I caught your name." He said digging into the sweets. 

"Loki Laufyson and this is my daemon Ikol." Clint almost spit out the chocolate in his mouth. 

"You're Loki Laufyson like Prince Loki Laufeyson?" 

"Yes." Clint looked to him wide eyed then shifted adverting his eyes. "Don't worry I'm not going to have you hanged for being disrespectful I am far different from my Father."

"Well ah that's god I guess," Clint said rubbing the back of his neck and he gulped down the bit of chocolate he had. "So why do you wanna take me to this whole dinner." 

"Well I mean people here either want to date me because I'm a prince or don't because I'm a prince.I want someone who won't care." Clint blinked and he nodded. 

"Fair enough I guess it would be hard." 

"Hard?" 

"To be in the spot light all the time?" 

"Yes especially if you're not well liked." 

"You're not?" 

"I'm not." 

"I don't see why you're perfectly fine." 

"You barley know me," Loki pointed out. 

"First impressions matter I mean you didn't bust me for sneaking in nor did you want me to leave with the Gobblers about." 

"I see..." Loki blinked and looked over to him placing a piece of salt water taffy in his mouth. "They also think I wish to over throw my father." 

"Huh..." Clint smirked. "Not to give you any ideas but you might be better than you're jerk of a father." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well some people think that the Magisterium are the ones sending out the gobblers and that your fathers letting them." Clint whispered. 

Loki got a sour expression on his face, "Yes I have heard that theory as well. My brother will soon be king and has even earned his right as my father grows old. He would not stand for something like this especially something that hurts children. It is unlikely he will know when he takes throne and it is unlikely the Magisterium will tell him though it is a matter if I could find proof could be brought to his attention. Though I do fear for my brothers life if he does try to do something about it." 

Clint sighed and shook his head, "We have to try and do something about it. So many people are being hurt." 

"Agreed," Loki nodded and he looked over. Clint then yawned a little. 

"So you want to see me again?" 

"Yes." 

"When?" 

"Would tomorrow be soon." 

"Sure I would love too." He smiled a little and he nodded. Loki then got up and he moved to change clothes. 

"Then I would suggest you get some rest." Clint blinked and looked over Loki's creamy white chest when he pulled his shirt off. Loki looked over and raise an eyebrow. "Have you never scene someone's chest before?" Clint blushed and started stuttering. 

"Ah no I have but I haven't scene one so...ah..." 

Loki smirked a little, "Do you like guys?" 

"Noooooo I don't like guys," Clint lied. Sure there was nothing wrong with it in gypsy culture but he was talking to a prince. Clint blushed even more. "S-sorry I guess I shouldn't ah..." Loki walked over to him and placed a hand on his chin tilting Clint's chin up. Clint looked up to him blinking a few times. 

"You know that I asked you to a dinner meaning that I don't care if people see me as gay." Clint's face turned a bright red. 

"Oh ah so you don't care if I'm gay?" 

"As long as you don't care that I am." Clint's eyes gained some hope. 

"Yeah I like guys." 

Loki smirked and he pulled Clint's face closer, "Do you like me?"

"Yes," he squeaked that was when he felt soft lips touch his. Loki pressed his lips into Clint's but he sighed feeling no push back to make it a true kiss. He pulled back away from Clint and sighed. He let go of the others face not saying a word and he moved for his bed. 

"Wait!" Clint called out and Loki looked back his face unimpressed and contorted, like he was only going to give Clint a few minutes before he was going to leave entirely. 

"That was just sudden!" 

"I know I am sorry," Loki said and he looked over to Clint. "I can be far to rash at times, I will not bother you with it again." 

"No, no...I ah..." Clint's face was still a blooming red contrasting his blond hair. "I mean if you want to it's just..."

Loki blinked and looked over. "You would like it slower." 

"...Well that and..." 

"And?"

"Well I mean I won't be staying near the college long." 

"Oh..." The black haired boy looked over him disappointment slightly coming to his face. 

"I'm sorry I really am but-" 

"No it's fine I shouldn't have expected much anyways." Loki said and he stalked off to the adjacent bedroom leaving Clint alone. Clint sighed a little and he looked down to his daemon. 

"What am I going to do Hawke?" 

"Well do you like him?" She asked moving to sit in his lap. He lightly rubbed her head and thought. 

"Well yeah but." 

"Try and make it last while you can, then." She said and Clint looked over to where Loki was getting ready for bed. He blushed a little and nodded. 

"Yeah okay..." He moved to lay down on the sofa he pulled the blanket on the back over himself. He watched Loki for a few seconds longer before closing his eyes with all intentions of going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the next morning.

Clint yawned and he woke to soft light on his eyelids. He felt well rested sleeping better than he had in years. It was a relatively nightmare and dream free sleep which he preferred to anything else. He blinked again, getting used to the sun, before remembering where he had fell asleep. On the sofa of a hansom prince. He rubbed his eyes free of sleep before he sat up looking around. Alerted by the sound of quill scratches on paper he turned and found Loki sitting at a desk in the corner with a book, fountain pen, and paper. 

The prince turned then and he glanced over to Clint, seeming to know he was awake. "Ah you're up, breakfast will be here soon and a bath has drawn for you. Hurry or it will get cold."Loki quietly motioned to the bathroom. "There also a set of clothes in there for you to change into." Clint got up from where he was laying and nodded. 

"Ah yeah thanks." He said before quietly slipping into the bathroom. There was a small bath steaming hot. Clint looked around he had never really had a bath like this before, just cold rivers and lakes. He quickly stripped off his clothes and calmly stuck a few fingers in testing the warmth. He pulled out and hummed a little. The water was on the hot side of warm but it felt amazing. He easily pulled himself into the bath and sunk down into the warm water. 

He didn't know how long he was in the bath but he felt amazing when he got out. A lot of tension had just melted away He quickly dressed in the clothes left for him, a loose fitting white button up shirt and black work out pants something soft and movable but that could still pass as high class. He blinked a few times looking over himself in the mirror. He might of looked respectable if his hair didn't make him look like a wet dog. 

He walked back out into Loki's room and looked around. He found the man sitting at a small table behind the sofa quietly eating breakfast. Another plate was set out in front of him. There were two eggs, a few strips of bacon, some sort of red colored soup and a few slices of bread. 

"Hmmmmm looks good." Loki glanced up from the book in his hand but at the blond. 

"Eat as much as you like." Clint nodded and slid into his chair. He started with thee meat eating it all up before moving on eating everything up. 

"I see you don't like to waist food." 

"I was raised that way and I was kind of hungry." Loki smiled a little at that. 

"Would you like to come back tonight?" Clint looked over and he nodded a little. 

"I would love too." 

"Good come back around five we can start getting you fitted for a suit." Clint smiled and nodded moving to pick up his arrows. 

"Thank you so much for everything." He said as he passed Loki. Before he left he lightly pressed a kiss to the other man's cheek. Loki blinked a few times as the door closed raising a hand to his cheek where Clint had kissed it before he slowly smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how short it was there is more coming.


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint and Loki have dinner

When Clint got home he was immediately surrounded buy a bunch of the younger kids in the camp all asking questions. "We thought the gobblers had gotten ya Clint." Clint chuckled and he shook his head telling them the story of what happened with the prince. 

 

By the end of it he had mostly girls around him asking him about the prince the boys having forsaken the romantic tale to fighting each other. Soon everyone dispersed for lunch and Clint laid down in the grass tuckered out from all the questions. 

 

Hawk huffed turning into a large golden dog pup. She pawed and his side and snarled a little. "He's using you." 

 

Clint chuckled and he looked to her. "What no...Remember he kissed me." 

 

"Yeah and he's using you. You know what they say about bird and cat demons getting along there is no way he likes you." Clint rolled his eyes. 

 

"So you don't like his demon...she was mostly just quiet."

 

"She never took her eyes off of me the entire time!"

 

"Hawk come on you're being ridiculous and so what if he's using me for his little party or whatever it's not like we can last that long anyways we'll have to move on." Hawk huffed. 

 

"Fine but I do get the right to say I told you so at the end of all this."

  
"Yeah yeah whatever," he just waved her off. 

* * *

Loki quietly sat reading in the library between lunches, Ikol curled up his lap. "Are you using him?" 

 

"No." 

 

"Why him? Why a boy? Are you trying to get your father to hate you?" 

 

"No, I told you I'm not using him."

 

"You have to be he's a gypsy." 

 

"So?" 

 

"You're a prince! And he's also a boy." 

 

Loki rolled his eyes, "You know I'm attracted to boys." 

 

"Doesn't mean you should date them for a big formal dinner." 

 

"No one at Jordan cares." 

 

"So they're not going to be the only ones there. The magisterium and your father are also going to be there." 

"Yes I know I'm hoping to change minds." 

 

"The only minds you're going to change is possibly your brothers." 

 

"He is supposed to take the crown soon."  Ikol huffed and looked up to Loki. 

 

"It doesn't mean anything will change?" 

 

"I don't think you have enough faith in my brother." 

 

"I don't have faith in any of the higher ups with the magisterium around." Loki sighed and he nodded in agreement. 

 

"I can only hope he will listen." Ikol sighed and he nodded a little. 

* * *

Clint smiled as he walked through the halls of Jordan people gave him odd looks but with his daemon as a finch and the nicer clothes that Loki had gave him that morning no one stopped him most people thinking he was just a servant boy. He memorized where Loki's room was and stopped when he got there. 

 

He quietly knocked hearing a, "Come in!" Clint smiled recognizing Loki's voice and he walked into the room. he glanced around some of the furniture had been moved to make room for the two stools that now sat in the middle. Loki was standing on top of one of them a tailor pinning up a suit jacket and pants. "Hey..." 

 

"Hey, Loki..." 

 

"I told you we needed to tailor you a suit for the end of the week." 

 

"oh...right..." The tailor stood up and he looked over to his cat daemon walking around Clint and giving out advice to him. The tailor thought going over to a rack of suits eventually pulling out a few things. A dark gray suit, a purple undershirt with a black vest, some hats, a few accessories and some ribbon.

 

Clint looked a bit over whelmed by it all. So he just stood quietly waiting for instruction

 

"Come on come here and stand on the stool," the tailor directed Clint. He did so looking over to Loki who was smiling softly. 

 

"You're going to look amazing." 

* * *

When the tailor was done Loki held out his hand to Clint. "Would you care to come down and join me for dinner?" Clint blinked and he nodded a little before he took Loki's hand. 

 

"Sure." 

 

"Good." Loki moved for the doors then along the halls as their other halves bickered quietly. 

 

"I will not let your half manipulate mine." 

 

Ikol rolled her eyes, "Listen I don't like this either but in all fairness he is not fully manipulating him. He does like him." 

  
"But there is some sort of manipulation isn't there!?"

 

"It's-" 

  
"Will you two be quiet," Loki calmly said. Hawk huffed and she landed on Clint's shoulder eyeing Loki suspiciously. 

 

"You're manipulating him!" Ikol huffed and she landed on Loki's shoulder. Clint frowned and he looked over to Hawk then Loki.

 

Loki smiled a little and he looked over Clint, "I would never do something like that." But Clint could tell Loki wasn't being truthful.

 

"Loki..." Ikol nudged Loki trying to get him to tell the truth. 

 

"Listen Clint first off I do like you. Like a lot but I do have alternative motives because our relationship will be such short lived." Clint looked a bit conflicted but he knew Loki was right so now he wanted to ask more. 

 

"What are they?" 

 

"My motives?" Clint nodded and Loki gave a sigh. "I wish to try and convince my father and brother of the normality of gays and gypsies. While trying to also show them the evils of the magistariam." Clint paused and he looked over to Hawk who had just blinked. 

 

Clint looked to Loki before he moved and hugged him. Loki who was genuinely shocked having expected his plans to be ruined here squirmed away. "What ar-" 

 

"It is a noble goal what you're trying to do," Clint smiled pulling back keeping his hands on Loki's shoulders. "And I will help you do it." 

 

"What really?" 

 

"Yeah isn't that right Hawk?" She huffed and turned her head away but Clint knew she did approve even if she didn't like it. 

 

A small smile then came to Loki's face, "Thank you, Clint. It means a lot to me." Clint nodded. 

 

"I know it does that's why I'm doing it, but it also means a lot to me as well." Loki smiled and he moved to take Clint's hand but instead Clint pulled back and he wrapped an arm around Loki holding him close.

* * *

The dinner hall was quiet when the two boys got there. They found a spot to sit and quickly dinner was served to them. They were asked a few questions from the people around but nothing that they couldn't handle. The dinner was delicious and Clint ate every single last bite. He smiled and looked over to Loki, "Heh I might just stay round here for the food." Loki chuckled a little. 

 

"I would guess that gypsy food doesn't much compare." 

 

"Hmmm it's still really good it's just different." 

 

"Different? Different how?" 

 

"Hmm it's kind of hard to explain." 

 

"Oh...okay then..." 

 

"You could come to dinner tomorrow with me and see though?" Clint looked over hopefully along with a blush on his face. 

 

"What?" Loki blinked and he looked over. 

 

"Yeah I mean you could come down and have dinner with the Gypsy's." 

 

Loki smiled a little at Clint's blush, "Okay I guess I can try..." Clint then smiled brightly and hugged him. 

 

"Thank you." 

* * *

Loki was planning on having a quiet night after Clint left. He curled up with a book but it wasn't long before his Daemon blocked his view. "We are not going to a gypsy camp for dinner." Loki rolled his eyes and just moved his book so it was in front of her. She huffed and moved laying on top of it. 

 

"Ikol-" 

  
"We are not going." 

  
"I am." 

 

"You've fallen in love with him!" She protested. Loki tried to scowl but the blush on his face was to obvious. "You have! I can't believe this." 

 

"He understands me!" 

 

"He's a pleb, a peasant, a gypsy!"  Loki scowled. 

 

"He's the only one who's ever treated me like a person. I'm not a prince to hate or love to him I'm just a person." 

  
"Why shouldn't the plebs bow to you!?" 

 

"I don't want that to be my life! I don't want an arranged marriage so some girl I don't love." 

 

"That's what you should do for your family." 

 

Loki scowled, "Yeah 'Family.'" He slammed his book close causing Ikol to stagger back a few steps. She looked apologetic as Loki curled up pulling the covers over his head to block he out. She relized she had made him angry. She walked over and quietly nosed his shoulder. 

 

"I'm sorry." He didn't respond so she just curled up next to him in the small of his back. 

 


	5. Gypsy Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Food and love and one more day.

Clint carefully tapped his foot waiting by the gates of Jordan. He kept looking over out into the court yard hopping he could see Loki coming. It wasn't long until the Prince was walking up to the gate. He opened it and smiled a little passing through to hug Clint. "Hey."

 

Clint smiled and hugged back softly, "Hey."  Clint then pulled back taking Loki's hand. "Sorry if you get mobbed by girls it's just something that's going to happen. They like you." 

 

"Heh I'll keep that in mind but I do aim to please." Loki smirked a little. 

 

"Hey," Clint gave a little of a protest before Loki let out a laugh.

 

"I'm joking Clint." Clint pouted a little at him and he nudged into him. "Come on Clint...so dramatic."  Clint chuckled softly and smiled a little at Loki. Who moved and hugged him softly.  Clint smiled and he lightly pecked a kiss on Loki's lips. Loki blinked and looked up to Clint blushing madly.

 

"Wow ah..." Clint chuckled at Loki's stutter. 

 

"You're welcome," Clint smiled and that made Loki blush even more. "Come on let's go." Loki smiled and nodded leaning into the blonde. 

* * *

Everyone looked up in awe when they saw Clint coming over his arm around a Prince. Clint gave a sheepish smile and moved quietly picking a spot for him and Loki. He shifted and helped Loki sit on one of the blankets realizing that they were both being watched.  He felt out of place even  though he knew all of these people well. After some chatter of talking to the Prince they were soon given plates and bowls as large platters of food where passed around. 

 

Loki licked his lips smelling everything he knew he was going to have to try at lest a little bit of everything that came around. He knew he was going to be stuffed but it was going to be worth it. As each dish was passed over Clint quietly told Loki the name of everything in it's original language and what it was as he plated a little bit of it.

 

When he was done he had tried many meats, breads, sides, cheeses, fruits, and soups. Most of it very delicious. He frowned when he realized the sun was close to going down. Clint knew what he was worried about and he stood up. He grabbed his bow and arrows just in case since they were playing it close. Loki bowed slightly to the elders and thanked them quietly before he took Clint's hand. 

 

They walked back to the college hand in hand, Loki softly leaned into Clint. "Okay whatever language you speak you need to use it more and teach me." Clint chuckled a little before he looked down. 

  
"...I can't..." Loki's face fell and he looked down. 

 

"You're right tomorrow is our last night isn't it?" He asked and he looked over Clint. He nodded and sighed. 

 

"I wish there was someway I could stay..." 

 

Loki frowned thinking he did enjoy Clint's company and he didn't want to let him go, "Why don't you-" 

 

"No!" He was cut off by his demon who had taken her Magpie shape and glared at Clint and Loki. "I know what you are thinking Loki Odinson but absolutely unexceptionable. You are not doing that."

 

"I am and you aren't going to stop me!" Hawk moved then and she tackled the Magpie in her dog form before dragging her a bit away.

 

"We're going to have a bit of a chat you two can continue on." Loki sighed and he looked back to Clint.

 

"What I was going to say is that you could always stay with me...and I mean if the staff of Jorden ever needs any help you could always hang around there...You wouldn't have to but it's just an idea." Clint blinked and he shifted around thinking.

 

"I think...I think I actually like that...okay...I want to stay here with you..." Loki smiled brightly and he pulled Clint into a tight hug.

 

Meanwhile, Hawk pulled off of Ikol who huffed, "What was that for?"

 

"Listen...can you stop? I mean I'm sure you mean well but shouldn't we be doing what makes them happy," She turned and motioned with her tail to the Prince and the Gypsy hugging each other tightly.

 

Ikol huffed turning into her cat form, "This is so unbecoming of a Prince..."

 

"But..." Hawk urged hearing the uncertainty in Ikol's voice.

 

"But...I do want him to be happy...I was just hoping Clint would leave and Loki could have been mended with time..." Hawk set her tail on Ikol's shoulders.

 

"Clint hasn't really ever been that happy in his life I know that's what Loki makes him feel. I would have hated for him to go back to a life of hardship after experiencing this high with the love of his life."

 

"...They really are cute together aren't they? I just fear for what will happen when people find out about this little situation."  
 

"Don't worry-" 

 

"Are you two done back there?" 

 

Hawk coughed and she moved her tail away from Ikol, "Yeah!" 

 

"Come on it's getting to dark to be comfortable." Clint smiled and he took Loki's hands glad to see their Daemons had made some kind of piece. 

 

The four walked together till they reached the gates of Jorden. Loki looked over and smiled, "See you tomorrow?" 

 

Clint nodded a little and he smiled a bit, "Yeah I will..." Loki moved blushing putting his hands on Clint's chest and giving him a tiny little kiss on the lips. 

 

Clint smiled a little, "Go on I have to go get back to my place." 

 

Loki frowned but nodded, "Okay be careful please." Clint nodded, Loki then slipped back through the gate to get back to his room. Clint watched him until he could no longer see Loki, turning away to get back home before he had no more light. 


	6. Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long life got hectic for a while and then I got sick but now everything that I don't have writers block on will have updates.

Clint the next day mid afternoon rushed up to Loki's room smiling brightly. He knocked excitedly on the door his smile wide. He blinked when the door was opened by a young blond and not Loki. The blond gave a hard glare. "Ah..." Clint rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm here to see Loki." 

 

The man's glare hardened, "He's not here." 

  
"What?" 

 

"He's not here." 

 

"Where is he?" 

  
"We don't know, he's been missing since last night..." 

 

"What!? How can that be?" 

  
"What do you mean?" 

 

"I walked him to the college last night. I watched him through the gates before I left."

 

"What was he doing with you?"

 

Clint rubbed the back of his neck, "Ah well that's complicated." 

 

"If it can help me find my brother please."

 

"Well he came with me to try out some gypsy food." Thor looked over him skeptical. 

  
"Why?" 

"Well ah we've become friends over the past few days and he wanted to try." Thor huffed a little. 

  
"Okay...Well thank you for your help." 

 

"Can I help look for him please?"

 

"...I don't know how much help you could be." 

 

"Well if he's been kidnapped I can fight."

 

"Heh really?" 

  
"Yeah I'm an archer." 

 

"Well I suppose you can but we must find who's taken him first." Clint bit his lip and nodded. 

 

"Okay, but I wanna help him as much as I can." 

 

"Very well." 

* * *

Clint was able to stay at the college until news was found out about Loki. Thor came to him staying quiet. "I believe my brother has been taken by the gobblers."

 

"The gobblers!?" Clint sounded hurt. "Inside the College!?" Thor nodded sadly. "They are getting bolder they have never done a kidnapping like that." 

 

"Scared of getting caught I would suppose."

 

"That means they are getting bolder." Clint sighed looking up to Thor. "Do we have any idea where they are taking kids?" 

 

Thor shook his head, "No we don't but I have a plan." 

 

"Really?" 

 

"I suppose if we could catch some of these gobblers we could interrogate them and find where they are hiding the children." Clint looked over and he nodded just a little. 

 

"Okay I would be fine with that. I can fight." Thor nodded to him. 

"Then I have news where many children have been taken lately. It's a large industrial city. I purpose we go at once."

 

Clint grinned, "The sooner we can find him the better I say." Thor nodded in agreement.

 

"Than we leave on the morrow."

* * *

The carriage ride was long and silent. Neither Thor nor Clint would talk. It's not like they had much to talk about anyways. They were eventually lead onto an estate that was grand and large.  When they got out Thor looked over to him, "Avoid my fathers rooms though I doubt you would have any interest." 

 

"I think I can handle it," Clint huffed a little and he crossed his arms really trying to think of what he was going to do here while they formulated a plan to take down the gobblers. Clint walked along the large house he paused when he reached a hall with a bunch of preforming posters. There were ones for plays and things like that but one stood out to him. He looked away quickly from the poster that had started to crack and peal from inferior and cheep materials. 

 

"Come collectors item," he said looking to Thor who had noticed he stopped. 

  
"Aye the Amazing Hawkeye, don't think we'll ever heard from him again though it's a shame." 

 

"Didn't they all end up in jail?" 

  
"He didn't, he gave away the whole operation." Clint swallowed a little and nodded. "Placed back in orphanages. My father wanted to higher him at one point but found out that he had run away before he could offer." 

 

"Yeah the Orphanage's suck." Thor glanced over and he blinked. "No one knows what really goes on in them," Clint said bitterly and he looked away from the poster. His Daemon landed on his shoulder and comfortably rubbed up against his cheek as a robin. Thor blinked. 

 

"You weren't born a Gypsy?" 

 

Clint shook his head and he looked up, "No not at all. met up with them after running away from one of those places." 

  
"I do hope to change them..." Clint sighed and he looked down. 

  
"Right..." 

 

"Though my brother might have liked you because of your archery." Clint blinked. "He was the biggest fan of Hawkeye. Probably reminded him of him." Clint bit his lip and he looked over the poster wondering if Loki knew. 

  
"Well, I guess there really isn't any better way." He gave a soft fake laugh. "But yeah." Thor looked over him suspisiously but he shook his head turning away.  Clint sighed and he followed. Thor took him up the stairs and opened up a door. 

 

"You can sleep here..." Clint nodded and he smiled a little. 

 

"Thanks..." 

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as possible.


End file.
